


Monster in the Bed

by relic_amaranth



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: What do you do when you have a creature in your bed that justwon’t get out? You’re asking for a friend.





	Monster in the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rating is for a line of innuendo, then there's fluff, domestic fluff, just…fluff
> 
> A/N: This was supposed to be a drabble but it ballooned out a little bit. Pure fluff my friends; please enjoy.

There’s a monster in your bed.

Every now and then it snorts and grumbles, and shifts, pushing up on one end of the bed and sinking down on another. It’s covered by your blankets but even though the sky outside is dark and grey, the lights are on and you can watch its every move.

In your hand you hold a walking stick that has, until now, sat in a corner collecting dust. Why you’re poking at the monster escapes you– you’d much rather charge forward and throw the blankets off. Steve, however, in a rare burst of caution, has warned you not to get too close.

So here you are, with a flimsy wooden stick, poking at it. After a few times the blanket lump stills and you feel a little thrill that maybe the walking stick has found its purpose, that the bed monster might finally rear its stupid head, but as you go to poke at it again it strikes– too quickly for you to see. One moment you’re about to connect, the next moment your stick is gone, swallowed up by the Beast Beneath the Blankets. You see the mass move again and this time you hear a loud ‘crack!’ followed by another, and another, and then you start to see your newly-beloved stick fall to the floor in small pieces.

There’s a monster in your bed.

And he’s _pissing you off_.

“Bucky!” you snap and put your hands on your hips. Not on purpose; you just don’t know what else to do with them.

“Wha’ happ’d?” Steve asks, poking his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush paused in his hand but still in his mouth.

You point at the pile of wood. “He _broke_ my poking stick!”

Steve rolls his eyes, ducks back in to spit in the sink, then pokes his head right back out with toothpaste still around his mouth because he just can’t _wait_ to say, “I told you it wouldn’t work.”

“What am I supposed to do when I can’t get close and _you_ refuse to go in and get him out?”

Steve wipes his mouth with a towel. “If I went in to try and get him something would get broken and I’d have to have another shower.”

Bucky pokes his disheveled head out and looks around with half-open eyes. “Sounds fun,” he says, leering sleepily in Steve’s general direction.

“Oh good,” you say flatly. “At least his dick is awake.”

“Always, sweetheart,” he tells you and his eyes open a little more. Probably so he can better creep on Steve. “You wanna come give it a good morning kiss, baby doll?”

“No,” you answer for Steve, who is probably blushing because he’s an easy mark and Bucky knows it and you won’t stand for it, dammit. “Bucky get out of bed. You promised.”

Bucky grunts and pulls the covers back over his head.

You fume. “Bucky!”

“I promised I’d go to breakfast. We can go later,” he says, only marginally muffled by the blanket.

“But we’re going _now_.”

“S’ too early. The sun isn’t even up yet.”

“Those are clouds, Bucky.”

“Then th’ weather’s bad and we should stay in. Hot food’s overrated.”

“_James Buchanan Barnes!_”

Bucky doesn’t respond but for a quiet “fuff” and you feel a spike of anger so strong it makes you flinch. Okay, you…you might be taking this too personally.

Steve puts his hand on your shoulder and leans over to give your cheek a minty-fresh kiss. The tangle of toothpaste and aftershave makes for a strange smell, but not an unwelcome one. “Come on; we’ll take Bucky tomorrow, but you and I can still have a nice morning,” Steve says and leaves the room.

Defeated, you go to follow when you hear your name. You look back and Bucky is poking his head out again. “Can you give me a kiss before you go?” he asks.

You cross your arms. “Why should I?”

His eyes open wider, and wider, and wider, until you’re staring into the epitome of injured innocence, which he tops off with: “Because you love me?”

Well…he’s got you there. Your stony façade crumbles and you go to give him a little kiss goodbye.

Next you know you’re under a pile of blankets with a very familiar set of arms wrapped around you. “What the– _Bucky_!” You try to swat at him but the comforter gets in the way. Bucky snickers and holds you closer, like you’re his own goddamn teddy bear or something. “Bucky let go!”

He nuzzles you with the tip of his nose, tickling your neck. “But isn’t this cozy?”

“No!” you lie, your body already slipping into a state of conditioned relaxation from the feeling of your oh-so-comfortable bed and one of your boyfriends wrapped around you. You fight it in the name of actually getting a hot meal for once and pull against him enough to get your head out. “Steve! Help!”

Steve appears in the door not a second later, but the alarm in his expression fades when he looks at you and Bucky. He frowns, like it’s _your_ fault or something, and leans against the doorway while idly twirling his key ring around his finger. “I _told_ you not to go near him.”

“He tricked me! He looked like a sad kitten!” You reach out, but the Bucky-mire pulls you further down. “Okay, okay, I’m an easy mark and I’m sorry. Now help!”

But Steve, beautiful, traitorous Steve, shakes his head. “If I go over there none of us are eating until noon.” He swings his keys up into his hand. “I’ll bring breakfast home.”

“Nooo! Steve!” you plead, but he shoots you an apologetic smile and leaves.

“Mmm,” Bucky says and nuzzles you some more. You cross your arms and resolve yourself to giving him a cold shoulder. As cold as your breakfast is going to be by the time it gets to you. Those two like to talk about microwaves and how fancy ovens are, but it’s not the _same_.

Unfortunately for your plans of silent treatment, Bucky starts kissing the back of your neck. You shrink down but he keeps giving you kisses, little ones, and you try so hard to keep the smile off your face. It’s a good thing Bucky can’t see how hard you fail. “Bucky! Stop it.”

“No,” he says stubbornly.

You squirm as he goes for your ticklish spots. “I can’t be mad at you when you do that!”

“Exactly.”

You flump and grumble to yourself, but the bed _is_ very comfortable, and you can’t find it in your heart to complain about Bucky being so snuggly. “You’re such a brat.”

“Mm hm.”

“…It is cozy.”

“Told ya so.”

“But I know you only did this so I’d stop pestering you to get out of bed.”

Bucky snickers and presses a big kiss to your cheek. “Worked.”

“Yeah.” You sigh. “Let me go get my pajamas on. Might as well make it a really lazy Saturday.”

Bucky lifts his arm and lets you out. You head for the dresser–

–and make a sharp turn for the door.

“Hey!” Bucky says indignantly, suddenly (“_miraculously_”) very awake.

You snag your phone and wallet and stop in the doorway. Bucky’s pouting but the corners of his lips are tugging up. You flash him a big smile and give a small salute. “Later sucker!” you say and run out, already texting Steve to beg him to wait. You have a pile of food to get to and experience tells you that Bucky will still be snoozing and snuggly when you get home.

There’s a monster in your bed. He loves cold pancakes, burrowing under the covers, and being annoying as shit sometimes– but you love him very much.


End file.
